


Heart of the Pack

by TH_LuckyStar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Not Beta Read, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Tim's parents wanted a perfect heir, they wanted an Alpha. And of course, Tim presented as an Omega.Tim was raised to be an Alpha, not an omega. So today, he doesn't believe that he behaves as an omega should act. A visit from a certain brother can make him begin to reconsider this.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 253





	Heart of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coração da Matilha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964305) by [TH_LuckyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar). 



> Another translation of a one of my fic's, this one is a sequel to ["Little Secret"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716768)

Alphas are perfect heirs, born leaders, strong, respected and capable. Betas are workers, and although they can be good heirs they will never have the prestige of an Alpha. Omegas are only for political weddings. That's how society works. Or rather, that was how Tim's parents viewed society.

They considered Omegas so little that they never prepared for one. They wanted a perfect heir, and they created and educated Tim for that purpose. They wanted an Alpha.

And of course, Tim presented himself as an Omega.

If he were a Beta, they would be better off. Instead it had to be the lowest caste in society.

Tim didn't like being an Omega. He did not have the same view that his parents had about caste. No. He admired the omegas, even though they had less advantages they had still overcome and achieved so many things.

He had researched and discovered that several things are possible today because of omegas.

In addition to the various ancient cultures that placed omega on the same level as alphas, and sometimes even above.

No. Tim had nothing against the omega. But he didn't want to be one.

His parents wanted an heir, instead he came as the only caste where that was not an option.

Tim could see the disappointment in his parents' eyes. He had tried, struggled with everything he had to become the future CEO they wanted, the perfect heir they longed for ... And his own body had betrayed him.

However, what he feared most was losing the one thing that he really felt was his, that he was proud of.

After all, Robin couldn't be an Omega.

Or, that's what Tim thought.

After months of managing to hide the truth. After drawing up a very structured plan in which he would lead everyone to think he was a Beta. Trying to keep the mantle as long as possible until the inevitable happened and Batman took Robin from him….

The truth comes out by accident.

When Bruce found out, Tim panicked in such a way that he lost control of its aroma and, in an instant, the cave was filled with the scent of fear and submission.

Tim reacted in the only possible way. He ran.

Discovering that the worst thing to do was to run from a worried Alpha.

Bruce not only reached him in a matter of seconds, but he was unable to leave his side for three full days. In addition to making a nest for Tim in the living room, and insisting that the rest of the pack be present at the mansion.

Yeah, he shouldn't have run.

After all that, when things calmed down, Bruce sat down with Tim to talk and asked why he hid his caste. And the young man felt an obligation to tell his mentor the truth.

When he told Bruce everything, the eldest explained to him that his designation didn't matter and said that when he was younger, everyone believed that Dick would present himself as omega, but Bruce never cared what his elder's caste would be, and it was no different with Tim.

The young man never felt so relieved.

However, he decided to hide his caste from the rest of the heroic community for now. Bruce accepted his decision and helped him come up with a plan where they would have control over Tim's periods and scents without affecting his health too much.

Over time, and under a strict regime of suppressants, Tim started to trust more people his real second genre. However, even though he was more comfortable with the fact that he was an omega, he still couldn’t get along with his role in the pack as the omega.

In the Wayne's, and also in the bat clan, omegas are not seen as Tim’s parents taught him, it wasn’t about having children and serving as a currency or property, their value wasn’t dictated by what he managed to bring the family with means of marriage. Perhaps, if that were the case, his life would be easier.

Considered the heart of the family, generally the oldest omega is responsible for maintaining the physical, mental, psychological and emotional health of the members of the pack. Having this function of creating a safe environment and making everyone feel like they belong to the pack. Tim is the only omega, and for some reason, that means he should play that role.

But he doesn't know how to be that kind of omega. In fact, Tim doesn't believe he knows how to be an omega of any kind. He grew up in a Betas family and, even when he came to have the Wayne's in his life, he only had contact with alphas and some betas. Of course, Tim knows omegas, however, none that he sees as an example or a model to be followed.

He was ashamed to say that he didn't even know how to make a proper nest.

Tim knew that Bruce and Dick understood his situation and that they did not want to put pressure on him, not forcing this role despite the fact that anyone looking at his pack, whether civilian or vigilant, saw him as the head omega.

And Tim hated to disappoint.

Perhaps it had contributed to hurt so much when he lost Robin's mantle, on top of that with no one believing that Bruce was alive. It was as if he had finally shown that they didn't trust him as the pack's heart. The wound had been so deep that the scars were still showing today, his relationship with Dick was no longer the same, he hardly spent time at the mansion and preferred to work alone most of the time.

Nothing was the same anymore. And without realizing it, his omega health was deteriorating. Worse, it seemed that no one had noticed.

Tim was eating less, he knew it wasn't healthy, but he wasn't hungry most of the time, and in the other part he was sick. He also hardly slept anymore, nothing new, but even on the nights he tried, all he got was insomnia and whole nights awake spinning in bed. Or worse, nightmares.

This routine was also affecting Tim's physical health and, as he already had a compromised immune system, it was no surprise that he became ill.

He shut himself up in his apartment, told everyone he was going to take a day off, wrapped himself in a blanket and grabbed a bottle of water and medicine and went to sit on the couch. Tim was contemplating his misery while trying to sleep, when there was a knock on the door. The young man let a grunt out at the thought of having to get up. Maybe if he ignores whoever he is, he will go away…

Another knock on the door.

Just ignor….

Another knock.

Just ign…

And another.

Urgh ... It looks like they won't give up ... Tim thought tiredly. Without much strength, he got up still wrapped in the blanket and crawled to the door. Throughout the process there was another knock. This had better be the end of the world!

Tim opened the door.

Tim shouldn't have opened the door ...

“Finally Timberlina!” - Jason spoke as soon as the door opened. - “I thought you …”

Jason stopped in mid-speech when his eyes turned to Tim. Who was more of a blanket cocoon than a teenager, with a red nose and dark circles so big and dark that they looked like a black hole. He froze at the sight of the youngest. In the next moment he was holding Tim's face gently.

“Baby Bird what is it?” - Jason spoke gently while holding Tim's face. The youngest was surprised by the reaction, but the slow reasoning he was having, he couldn't understand what was going on. The elder put a hand on his forehead. - “You are burning …”

“Ah! Do you think I'm hot?” - Tim ended up releasing instinctively. Realizing, he kicked himself mentally.

“Oh! I don't need to think. But I'm sure a certain Kryptonian clone would agree.” - Jason spoke with a kind smile, something that Tim did not associate with the second Robin. And when what he said registered in the mind of the youngest, his entire face turned red. - “Why, don't we do that? you go back to your nest and I keep an eye on this fever there?”

“Uhn?” - Tim spoke intelligently. He stared in confusion at Jason entering the apartment and closing the door, blinking slowly a few times Tim spoke when his brain decided to cooperate. - “I didn't make a nest …”

This stopped Jason on the way to the kitchen. Tim's apartment was of the open type, where you could see the living room, kitchen and catch a glimpse of the bedroom, the bathroom being the only one with complete privacy. Thus, it allows the older one to scan the entire apartment for any sign of nest building or any type of fabric on the floor. But not. Tim really didn't have a nest.

“Timmy…” - Jason spoke cautiously as he turned to the youngest. Even Tim's foggy mind could see how the other was holding on for some reason, Jason's hand opened and closed and the movement caught the eye of the youngest. - “Why don't you have a nest? You are sick, a nest is essential for…”

“I don't know how to do that, ok!” - Tim said irritably, he was tired, with a headache and nauseated. He wasn't in the mood to hear that kind of thing.

He looked at the floor irritably with himself. The eldest just wanted to help and he had reacted that way. Certainly, Jason would leave, like everyone else, without the patience to deal with Tim. But a sound made the youngest look up.

A sharp whine characteristic of omegas.

And it was coming from Jason.

Yeah, Tim was hallucinating.

Jason in turn was losing his fight against his instinct.

In a moment, the two brothers are still standing near the door, the older one trying to hold on to his instincts and the younger confused one blinking slowly trying to reason with a slow mind. Then Tim sneezed with a shiver. And in the next moment, Jason was picking up the third Robin, with a blanket and all, and heading for the bedroom area.

Tim's mind did not compute that until they reached the bed, where Jason deposited him carefully and soon began to rummage through the pillows and covers.

“Uhn? Jay?” - Tim finally asked, while the older one opened the closet and started throwing clothes and more sheets and blankets. - “What are you doing?”

“I need some comforters to build the walls …” - He explained without turning around, still searching the closet. - “Where do you keep your extra pillows?”

“Top shelf …” - Tim replied, his mind still foggy and confused. - “No… did I mean… that?”

Tim opened his arms to indicate the nest that was forming around him, the blanket sliding off his shoulders. Jason, who was approaching the bed with a pile of blankets and pillows, simply dropped what he was carrying and put the blanket back on Tim's shoulders.

“It is obviously a nest.” - Jason spoke calmly, after fixing the blanket on his brother, he rubbed the inside of his wrist on the youngest's back and then returned to fix the nest.

And Tim just watched him in surprise. The behavior Jason was demonstrating so far could be thought of as a beta concerned about a pack member, which was a surprise in itself. But, Jason had marked Tim with his scent, and the way he rummaged and arranged the nest around the youngest… it was almost like the omegas in the movies… But Jason wasn't an omega… or…

Yeah, hallucinating. Tim could only be hallucinating.

The youngest continued to watch the other build the nest, which he would often mumble about when the sheets did not have a proper aroma or because some texture was disgusting or not enough, as well as little victory chirps whenever he found some fabric that he approved. Jason builds the nest like someone who knew what he was doing, like an omega would, as if he had done it several times… And Tim couldn't help the small twinge of envy.

If only he were like this ... He would be able to be the kind of omega his pack deserved ...

Tim sniffed trying to hold back the tears.

Oh! no ... he thought scared. Looking at the spot where Jason was fluffing a pillow, he pleaded mentally that the older one hadn't heard ...

Jason was looking directly at him, eyes wide and expression laden with concern. Tim was sure he hadn't blinked, but Jason appeared out of nowhere beside him, with one hand on his cheek and the other stroking his hair.

“Baby Bird? what's it?” - voice also charged with concern. Tim was going to answer, he was really going to say it was nothing important, that Jason didn't have to worry ... But what came out of his mouth was something completely different.

A high-pitched whine came from Tim.

“Oh, Timmy…” - Jason spoke with a sad look. He carefully entered the nest and sat down next to the youngest, pulling him to sit on his lap. Tim found himself surrounded by the older man, who was rocking them slightly back and forth, and even with his nose a little stuffy he could smell the other's covering him ...

It was Jason's characteristic citrus scent, but ... it had this floral edge that Tim didn't remember being there before, and every minute it got sweeter and the taste on the palate felt like honey ...

However, it was difficult for Tim to analyze, since, since Jason enveloped him, the tears became more difficult to hold and he was releasing more and more sobs.

“Sorry… I…” - Tim tried to compose himself.

“Shhhh…” - Jason silences the youngest calmly. - “You don't have to apologize.”

Tim wanted to disagree, he really did. But when Jason started to mark him with his scent by rubbing the inside of his wrist against his back, Tim could no longer hold back the tears. He didn't remember the last time he had cried so hard and for so long. It was as if all the feelings, fears and emotions that were repressed, piling up inside him, for so long were coming out all at once.

And Tim was so busy crying, he was slow to notice a sound. It was something relaxing, something he hadn't heard in a long time, but it was a comforting sound ... It was a purr of an omega ... However, he was sure it wasn't coming from him ... No. He was sure that the vibrations came from the person involving…

Jason was purring ...

Only omegas purr…

Was Jason an omega?

That realization hit Tim like a punch. He jumped, moving away from his older brother, and turning to him with wide eyes.

“Tim?” - Jason responded to the younger man's sudden movement with concern. The older man raised his hand to touch Tim's face again, but the young man was so surprised by the realization that he instinctively withdrew at the touch. What Tim regretted at the time because of the broken-hearted expression, the feeling rejected by a member of the pack. The young man had to fix this quickly.

“No! Jay …” -Tim jumped, wrapping the elder's hands with his. - “I didn't want to ... I was just surprised! I didn't know you were an omega too!”

And that was also the wrong thing to do, a part of Tim's mind thought about the moment that Jason jumped away and started hurriedly out of the nest.

“Jay ?! What are you …” - The youngest started perplexed.

“Sor ... Sorry, Tim ... I ... I needed ... um …” - Jason was talking fast, obviously panicked, as he tried to leave the room.

Tim had to think fast or his brother was going to disappear the moment he walked through the door. No, it was not an exaggeration, he did not doubt that with the way Jason reacted, he would run away from Gotham and hide where none of them could find. Tim had to act now, before it was too late.

The strategy was a little cruel, but effective ...

Tim let out a thin puppy yelp.

And as the youngest expected, the effect was instantaneous. The instinct that Jason had been strongly demonstrating since he arrived at the apartment took over the elder and, in the blink of an eye, he was back in the nest holding Tim in the same way as before. And Tim, patiently waited for his brother to return to full consciousness after his instinct slowed down a little.

“That was a dirty game, Timberlina.” - Jason's voice sounded tired and defeated.

“Be sincere.” - Tim replied. - “Would you have stopped for anything else?”

“No…” - Jason spoke with a sigh. The two were silent for a while, and when the eldest showed no sign of letting go of him so soon, Tim decided to speak.

“You know, I'm not going to treat you any different just because you're an omega …” - The youngest man's voice was serious, but understanding.

“Yeah?” - Jason spoke absently. Making Tim wonder if he had told anyone.

“Yeah.” - Tim said putting as much sincerity as possible. And with a sigh he continued in a low voice. - “Actually, for me, it's a good thing …”

“Hmm?” - Was Jason's reply, still a little distracted. - “And why, I being an omega a good thing?”

“This means…” - Tim replied hesitantly. - “that I'm not the only one ... It means that there is someone who can tell me how to be …”

“Timmy?” - Jason said confused, pulling away a little, just to look the youngest in the eyes. - “what's it? Be what?”

Tim sat up a little more upright so that he could face the other. This time a more fluid and calm movement, and Jason let him go without resistance. The youngest was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then spoke.

“Be an omega.” - He replied, and seeing the other still confused, he explained. - “I mean, how to act? You saw it, I don’t even know how to make a nest, or how to keep the aroma cozy… I don’t know how to BE an omega. Not like you…”

“Timmy.” - Jason cut the youngest. - “For someone so smart, you're kind of dumb.”

Tim looked at him offended, but before he answered Jason raised his hand, cutting him off.

“Ah! Let me continue.” -The elder spoke and with a gentle smile he continued. - “I'll admit it. I also feel that I don't know how to be an omega many times ... Yes I know how to do all these things ... But look at me! The last thing I seem to be is an omega and ... Honestly Tim, you are one of the people I use most as a reference for what an omega should be.”

“But!” - Tim said, surprised. - “I don't act like an omega …”

“Well, not as a stereotyped omega that society wants to exist.” - Jason cut it again. - “Tim, you are strong and determined, loyal to the family, protector ... You can forgive those who hurt you ... Someone like me ... for the sake of the pack, you are able to move mountains.”

“But I don't know how to keep everyone together…” - Tim spoke in a desperate tone, and Jason took the younger man's hands, which were shaking. - “Or comfortable, or ... or ... Jay I don't even know how to do …”

“If you come with the story of the nest!” - Jason cut it again. - “Tim. In the end, a good nest is a nest where you feel safe. There is no manual, it varies from person to person! And it's definitely not what you define as omega!”

“But…” - Tim tried to protest, but without being able to think of anything he only managed to sniff defeat. Jason, seeing this, pulled the youngest into his arms again.

“Baby bird…” - The older one said tiredly. - “You are an incredible omega …”

“If I am, you are also …” - Tim replied slyly and Jason gave a snort of laughter.

“Yeah, yeah ... understood.” - He said.

The two brothers stayed that way for a long time, just enjoying each other's presence. Until a thought crossed Tim's mind.

“Jay?” - Tim called and, after an affirmative murmur from the other, continued. - “I think you're more the heart of the pack than I am.”

“Eeeee…” - Jason spoke sarcastically. - “I don't think Tim Tac.”

“No! serious.” - Tim said, the pieces connecting more every minute. - “”I think it's practically your instinct… Did you make that nest for Duke in Crane's last attack?

“It was…” - Jason said uncertainty, not liking where this was going.

“And you also comforted Steph… by the way, she's still wearing your jacket…” -Tim pointed out. - “And it was just seeing me that you went into protective mode …”

“Tim. There's no way…” - Jason meant it. - “You who are the pack omega …”

“Just because no one else knows you're an omega.” - Tim cut him off.

“No… You are…” -The elder started, but he was a little uncertain and fearful with the conclusion that he was approaching.

“Jay.” - Tim said, silenced the eldest. - “How can it be me, if you are literally treating me like a puppy right now?”

There was a heavy silence in the apartment. Tim had to resist turning to see the other's face. He could hear the gears in Jason's head coming to a conclusion after hyper analyzing all the clues and facts. Until the second Robin released a…

“Shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://th-luckystar.tumblr.com/) where I post my fanarts, it's mostly Batfam if you want give a look.


End file.
